


【我写的东西不从来都是没有title的吗？x】【给泰勒宝贝er道歉】【如果你们愿意的话就叫这篇文小甜饼吧x】

by HC_yan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 但是不能忽视的是泰勒后期真的黑化了x, 假的小甜饼, 就这一次我发誓, 我有罪我对不起泰勒, 我真的错了x
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_yan/pseuds/HC_yan
Summary: 像我这种为了给一对cp发糖就去虐另一个小可爱的就应该被扔进古拉格这里是惯例的观前预警一样的，语死早架空！架空！架空！AU! AU! AU! (xxxxOOC! OOC! OOC!狗血！狗血！狗血！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！如果您能忍受这些的话，就请往下看吧www给我24601秒让我遁一下（。





	【我写的东西不从来都是没有title的吗？x】【给泰勒宝贝er道歉】【如果你们愿意的话就叫这篇文小甜饼吧x】

**Author's Note:**

> 像我这种为了给一对cp发糖就去虐另一个小可爱的就应该被扔进古拉格
> 
> 这里是惯例的观前预警
> 
> 一样的，语死早
> 
> 架空！架空！架空！
> 
> AU! AU! AU! (xxxx
> 
> OOC! OOC! OOC!
> 
> 狗血！狗血！狗血！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！
> 
> 如果您能忍受这些的话，就请往下看吧www
> 
> 给我24601秒让我遁一下（。

「叮咚——」  
圣诞节的傍晚，一位将军捧着花束站在一所房子前。褪去军装的他身着常服，一件齐膝的呢子大衣和一条昏灰色的羊毛围巾成了所有他所能依靠的保暖衣物。这么看来，凛冽的冬风似乎就显得不那么近人情了。呼啸而过的冷风扫过疾行的过路人，逼得他们把脖子缩进衣领里。

门前踌躇不定的那位将军就是马克斯韦尔.泰勒了，而他犹豫着要不要扣的那扇门，自然是属于前陆军参谋长乔治.马歇尔的。

终于，忍受不了寒风侵袭的泰勒，在深呼了几口气以后摁响了马歇尔家的门铃。

啊啊我干了什么！我刚刚摁了马歇尔将军家的门铃，我我我，等一下见到将军我应该说什么，怎么跟他打招呼，他会不会不在家，可能有别的安排？我会不会打扰到他了？他会不会觉得我… …  
我敢打赌，在泰勒等着马歇尔应门的那十几秒钟时间里，他那不大的脑袋转得比平时还快，想得比在战场上时还多。

当然了，可能是看他那小脑瓜承受不了这种负荷，开门的吱呀声及时拯救了泰勒的大脑。

「马，马歇尔将军您… …」

嗯？  
怎么说了半句就打住了？

前来开门的那个人并不是泰勒预想中的马歇尔，而是自己在欧洲战场时的上司，德怀特.艾森豪威尔。意识到现实和想象的差别后，泰勒硬是把脱口而出的句子吞下去一半。

「咦？这不是泰勒吗？你怎么来了。」  
还是那副笑脸，说真的泰勒一直觉得艾森豪威尔笑起来有一种特别的魅力，总让人不自觉的就这么一直盯着他看。

「啊，艾克啊… …嗯，我，这里是... …是马歇尔将军家没错吧？」  
泰勒迟疑地开了口，没有错啊，地址是将军家的，可为什么来开门的是艾克？

又有一阵寒风刮来，这一次，里面似乎还夹杂着雪珠，零零星星的未成集团的雪珠砸在泰勒脸上，有一种刺痛的感觉。本能的，泰勒浑身抖了一下。

「啊，你看我，让客人站在门口，快点进来吧，外面多冷啊。」

其实泰勒并没有感觉到多冷，他那件呢大衣和围巾已经足够保暖了，大概是方才的冷风让人不怎么适应而使身体做出的本能提醒吧。

「我，我是来拜访马歇尔将军的... …这里是将军家吧？」  
「嗯？啊，是的。」艾森豪威尔接过泰勒脱下来的大衣和围巾，整理了下衣领，把它们挂到了大门旁的衣架上。

「我没有打扰将军吧... …我是说今天是圣诞节，将军会不会有安排… …」  
不知怎么的，紧张感再一次侵袭了泰勒，他到底在紧张些什么？怕马歇尔有什么安排，自己打扰到他招他讨厌吗？似乎是，又似乎不是。

「啊没事，不会的。嗯，乔治，咳咳，马歇尔将军今天正好在招待圣诞晚餐，一起吃饭吧？」  
等等，刚才艾克是不是说了... …“乔治”？  
「啊，那麻烦了。」

艾克认识马歇尔将军的时间比较久... …大概关系会比较好吧，他后来不也改口了吗？  
只有泰勒自己知道这种紧张和慌张的原因是什么。

跟着艾森豪威尔走进了客厅，泰勒发现这真的是一个圣诞聚会。

「妈的，狗娘养的蒙蒂，那个耗子居然挂我电话！艾克再来杯酒。」

「来你个头啊！谁他妈把红酒当啤酒喝啊！」

刚进客厅泰勒就看到巴顿一口干了手头的红酒，仰起头一口气闷了的那种，活像个失恋的在借酒消愁。  
艾森豪威尔近乎是抓过巴顿的高脚酒杯，抄起沙发上的靠垫就往巴顿头上砸。

「有客人来了，你收敛点！」  
端着巴顿喝空的酒杯，艾森豪威尔步出客厅打算为巴顿再倒一杯酒，他想起什么似的回过身去对着老朋友们说：  
「啊对了，这是马西斯韦尔.泰勒，101空降师师长，你们应该见过的。」

「谁来了？」大概是听到动静，马歇尔放下手的活穿过餐厅来到客厅。

「马，马歇尔将军！」  
马歇尔这一句把泰勒吓得不轻，刚刚放松神经坐下的他猛的从沙发上弹了起来，哎，你瞧他紧张到把军姿站得笔挺，就差给长官敬个礼了。

「对不起将军打扰了！」  
嗯，事实证明人在紧张的时候总是控制不住自己的音量。

「不打扰，艾克和我本来就想邀请朋友一起来家过圣诞。很高兴你能来。」说着，马歇尔伸出手和泰勒礼节性地握了个手。

泰勒觉得自己的脸烫得快烧起来了，天哪马歇尔将军刚刚是不是对我笑了，啊啊，他还握了我的手！嗯！不洗手了！

「奥马尔你帮我招待一下，我跟乔治还要去厨房忙。」

1939年泰勒从日本回国，进入陆军军事学院学习。在开学的那天，陆军总参谋长马歇尔来到了开学典礼上作讲话。一席戎装的马歇尔举手投足间满是优雅与风度，列队中的泰勒被演讲台上的这位，足足比他年长二十一岁的长官迷住了。他视马歇尔为偶像，以接近他与他一起共事为目标。泰勒有个不为人知的小秘密，在他随身携带的一本圣经中夹着一张马歇尔的照片。这个羞耻的小秘密除了他自己没有别人知道。

嗯？  
泰勒简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，不，一定是自己眼花了，这不可能啊哈哈... …  
所以泰勒到底看到了什么呢？  
其实也没什么，就是马歇搂了一下艾森豪威尔的腰而已。  
什么叫而已啊！泰勒就是不信邪，死死地盯着艾森豪威尔和马歇尔离开的方向，眼睛都不敢眨一下，为什么？自己居然这么容易就可以和马歇尔将军一起参加圣诞聚会，不觉得太容易了吗？他不眨眼是怕自己在做梦！

泰勒看得入迷，以至于布莱德雷叫了他两次他都没听见。

「啊，对不起… …我最近可能有点累，刚才眼花了。」  
泰勒尴尬的笑了笑，接过布莱德雷递来的玻璃酒杯，顺势坐了下去。

「对了马克，你今天怎么来了？」  
在回忆完战争往事后布莱德雷想起什么似的问起泰勒。

「啊，我，我… …」像个做错事被人发现的孩子，泰勒紧张到结巴，「我就是想圣诞节来拜访一下马歇尔将军，他是我的导师，我很感激他... …」说着，低下头去用那双泛汗的手把玩起酒杯。

「啊，我去厨房看看，也许可以搭把手。」  
赶在布莱德雷开口前泰勒放下酒杯窜的一下站起身，绕过几乎是倒在地上的巴顿往厨房走去。

「对不起艾克，我也不知道泰勒今天为什么会来。」  
不管是谁听到有人背地里议论自己都是会好奇的，泰勒没有走进厨房，而是靠在厨房门外，就是那种死角，厨房里的人 不探头张望就发现不了的角落。

「没事啊，本来就准备了五人份的晚餐，正好蒙蒂有事来不了。多一个人总比少一个人好不是吗？圣诞节就是要热热闹闹的。」

「你不会介意吗？」

「我是要多小心眼啊，原来我在你心中是这种会乱吃横醋的人。」艾森豪威尔放下手头搅拌着土豆泥的木勺，佯装生气地走到一边。

「怎么会。」同样，放下手头的活，马歇尔径直步到艾森豪威尔身后，把他圈在怀里，「你是上帝赠予给我的最好的礼物，我爱你艾克。」

余光下，泰勒看见马歇尔吻了艾森豪威尔。

几乎是跑着逃离了餐厅，窒息般的感觉压得泰勒起伏起胸膛，希望能摄取足够的空气，找回活着的感觉。

也许是动静太大了，布莱德雷从报纸中抬起头来，而巴顿，在酒意中挑起眉，眯着眼看向泰勒。

「厨房好像不需要我的帮忙... …将军和艾克 … …他们感情真好。」  
耸了耸肩，泰勒假装自己进厨房帮过忙了的样子。  
咧了咧嘴，泰勒那扬起的嘴角间满是羡慕与苦涩。

「啊？你看到那个狗娘养的马歇尔对艾克动手动脚了啊，咯，我跟你讲啊，妈的每次马歇尔来欧洲，只要是他和艾克两个人单独在一起，我他妈的都不敢靠近马歇尔的办公室！咯。」

意识到巴顿在说什么的泰勒害羞似的低下头，蹂躏起了可怜的手指。

「你都看到了啊」，布莱德雷一脸的“这下可难办了”的表情，「其实… …马歇尔将军和艾克几年前就在一起了，今天除了是圣诞节，也算是他们开始同居的纪念日吧。除了我们和原先要来的蒙蒂，这件事也只有双方的导师潘兴将军，康纳将军和总统先生，丘吉尔知道而已。」

猛的，泰勒抬起头来，他的声音听着有些颤抖。

「对不起布莱德，请向我和将军们道个歉，我突然想起来家里还有事，先告辞了。」

「什么？现在就要走吗？至少吃个饭... …」布莱德雷绕过巴顿上前挽留。

「真的不了，替我祝马歇尔将军和艾克，祝他们幸福。」重新穿上呢大衣，接过递来的围巾挂上脖子，泰勒握上了门把手。围巾和呢大衣上还带着凉意，裹上它们的一刹那泰勒的心冷到了冰点。

「是蒙蒂改变主意了吗？」  
听到关门声的艾森豪威尔往围裙上抹了抹手。玄关处，只有布莱德雷和开门时争先恐后挤进来的寒气。你说它们是何苦，挤破了头想感受室内的温暖，可哪里有过来人告知，在成功的一瞬间它们便会灰飞烟灭。

泰勒独自一人走在街上，雪花借着风的势力向他袭来，强忍着的泪水在他夺门而出的同一时间止不住地涌出。

抖抖翅膀振翅高飞的老鹰有时也会像鸽子一般脆弱而多情。

抖落抖落肩上像是要积起来的雪，承载着那颗几近破碎的心，泰勒向前走着，一路向前。

**Author's Note:**

> 眼药水白送了，白送了啊


End file.
